


Música y baile

by Kanna_amethyst (Anvaz)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anvaz/pseuds/Kanna_amethyst
Summary: Una noche de lluvia en una habitación a oscuras.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 3





	Música y baile

**Author's Note:**

> Día 17 del reto 31 días de AkaFuri de la comunidad de Facebook: "Porque amamos el AkaFuri"  
> Disclaimer: los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki y publicado por la Shonen Jump.

La lluvia caía con fuerza a mitad de la noche. Furihata Kouki se encontraba observando a través de la ventana cómo las gotas caían e iban formándose los numerosos charcos de agua por el jardín. Se encontraba solo en una de las habitaciones de la residencia Akashi.

Ya era tarde pero no tenía sueño. Deseaba contemplar más de ese hermoso jardín iluminado por los faroles. La tierra y las plantas bañadas por la lluvia despedían una agradable y fresca fragancia al igual que las hermosas rosas de diferentes colores.

Una puerta de abrió tras suyo y Furihata giró para ver quién interrumpía su tranquila noche.

Una suave melodía inundó entonces la habitación. La música provenía del cuarto de en frente cuya puerta también estaba abierta.

Furihata suspiró y Akashi lo observó con una sonrisa en los labios. La luz del pasillo iluminaba su figura porque Furihata había dejado las luces apagadas para observar a detalle el exterior.

Akashi ingresó a la habitación y quedó parado frente a Furihata. La música aún sonaba lenta y sonora. Furihata pensó que Akashi lo puso a todo volumen y de seguro se podía oír en gran parte de la mansión. Al menos los trabajadores ya se encontraban en sus respectivos hogares y el padre de Akashi no se encontraba por estar en un viaje de vacaciones.

Estaba por preguntar a Akashi qué necesitaba cuando una acción de él lo detuvo.

Akashi se inclinó, con la cabeza gacha y la mano derecha extendida en su dirección invitando a tomarlo.

Furihata no lo entendió.

— Kouki ¿Me permites esta pieza?

Furihata se sonrojó . No podía creer a Akashi. En serio lo estaba invitando a dar un baile a mitad de la noche en una habitación oscura.

Pero la postura de Akashi no se alteró ante la falta de respuesta de Furihata.

— Akashi-san, sabes bien cómo soy cuando bailo. —dijo Furihata tímidamente.

— Solo seremos tú y yo. Nada malo pasará. —insistió Akashi manteniendo su postura.

Furihata se resignó pues sabía lo insistente que podía ser Akashi. Por lo tanto, con un sonoro suspiro tomó su mano y se levantó.

Akashi levantó el rostro y con una seria mirada atrajo hacia sí a Furihata hasta quedar pegados el uno con el otro.

La música aún lenta marcaba el ritmo a seguir. Pero con Akashi pegado a él era bastante difícil concentrarse y no acabar pisando sus zapatos.

Furihata mantuvo entonces la vista fija en sus pies para evitar accidentes hasta que Akashi se detuvo.

— Mírame a los ojos Kouki —ordenó Akashi y con una mano tomó el mentón de Furihata para levantar su mirada del suelo.

— Pero... No quiero...

— Solo mírame a mí y déjate llevar por la música.

Akashi fijó la vista en Furihata y observó con regocijo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al tener tanta atención fija en él. Akashi amaba ver esas reacciones en Furihata.

Furihata en cambio tenía su corazón latiendo a mil pero sabía la intención de Akashi. Así que se concentró y miró firmemente a Akashi hasta que al fin sus latidos se calmaron y sus mejillas adquirieron su tono normal.

Akashi no dejó de sonreír en toda la pieza y una vez terminada la canción se mantuvieron juntos entrelazados y bailando al compás de la lluvia cayendo y con el sonido de los grillos de coro a tan romántica velada.


End file.
